The Wild Ride
by TheBigK1
Summary: A stranger has appeared! Who is he? Is he Friend or Foe? What will the Titans do when they meet him? Come along on the this wild ride. BBRae, RobStar, Cy?


Before the story starts I want to say that this story is going to be multiple stories in one, some will last more than one chapter while others will not, but the thing I wanted to say is that if you want to give me a suggestion for a story to add here go for it. I have the rules on what you can submit on my profile, but hey your idea might end up here! Anyway on with the story…

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans

* * *

" _Helllllloooooooooooo Jump City!_ I'm Mike Blander from Jump8, here to give you breaking news. The gang of villains known as The Hive Five were once again thwarted from robbing a bank earlier today by none other than our famous Teen Titans. The hero's were able to quickly save all of the hostages before engaging the Hive and then easily defeated them shortly after. And now here's Fred with the wea- OH MY GOD! Just breaking in, a large asteroid drifting in space close to the Earth, has suddenly changed course and is now heading straight to Earth! Scientists have estimated that it will land in the ocean near the pacific and they fear that the impact will cause a major tsunami, citizens along the west coast should evacuate immediately. Thankfully the Titans have been spotted heading towards the falling rock hopefully to stop it or at least lessen the impact. Mike Blander signing off."

* * *

"Okay Titans any Ideas of how to stop this thing?" The seemingly fearless leader of the Titans, Robin, asked as he listened to their suggestions.

"I can use my super strength to help slow the descent of the very large rock, boyfriend Robin" said the warrior princess Starfire.

"I can use my magic to carry it or I could try to split it into pieces" said the dark and mysterious Raven.

"I can try put my new rocket boots and my strength to help push too" said the cybernetic teen Cyborg.

"And I can use the T-ships thrusters. Okay team lets go." Said Robin but before anyone could leave…

"Hey what about me!" said the final member on the team, Beast Boy.

Robin sweat dropped as he tried to think for a job for his friend to do, but what could an animal shapeshifter change into to help stop an asteroid? Thankfully he didn't have to think long as he was saved by Raven.

"Just don't get in our way" she said as she phased out of her pod.

The others following her lead left their pods in order to help stop the threat (except of course Robin was still in his pod concentrating on his job), while Beast Boy sat in his own pod sulking.

'And another day in which I'm useless in a fight. It's not my fault I'm not as strong as Star, or have magic abilities like Rae, or built in gadgets like Cy, and I would've been able to use the T-ship if anyone actually cared to teach me. Sometimes I wonder why I still try to be a hero.' but before Beast Boy could continue with his dark thoughts an explosion rocked the T-ship. Looking out he could see that Cyborg's left foot was blown off and because of that Raven's power cracked pieces of the asteroid making pieces fall to the ground below.

After Starfire quickly flew and dropped off Cyborg into the T-ship he quickly estimated where the smaller pieces would land. After a couple of seconds, "It's okay guys, those pieces are falling towards a large expanse of uninhabited desert."

As soon as he said this, everyone let out a breath of relief and went back to work on stopping the asteroid once again.

* * *

 _Some where in the desert_

"Ugh my head" a figure says as he sits up. He tries to open his eyes but all he sees is a bright light and quickly shuts them. 'Ow okay slowly' he thinks as he slowly opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings.

Desert, desert in every direction. 'Great, now I have sand and the occasional cactus for miles' but then he saw it something shining and moving. 'Yes someone is here to help!' it wasn't until it got closer did he realise that this didn't look like a vehicle and it didn't seem to be stopping it's very fast pace. He instinctively put his arm out in hopes to lesson to impact but to his his surprise it flew straight into his hand barely giving him any knockback. Up close he could finally see the object.

A golden staff with two bulbs at each end. It was layered with a very intricate design and symbols all over it and as he moved his fingers along it he could feel multiple and various buttons all over it. He could also feel a strong power in it as it was still slightly vibrating like it was still on.

'Pretty cool staff, I wonder where it cam-'

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said a voice.

"AHHH!" screamed the boy as he dropped the staff and jumped backwards while looking for who startled him. Only to find no one.

"Well that was rude of you. I've been searching for hours for you and the first thing you do is scream and drop me in the sand." The voice said as the staff started to fly up in the air again moving towards the boy.

It was then the boy realised that it was the staff was the thing talking. "Woah! What are you?"

"Ha, ha, ha." the staff laughs in a sarcastic way"Is this another one of your stupid games? Fine I'll play, I'm your staff. You officially named my TinyKillerK but usually you call me Tiny." the staff said as it made his way back to the boys hand.

"That can't be true I don't have a magical flying staff. My name is… ugh my name is… my name is… I don't know who I am!" the boy shouted finally coming to realisation.

"It's okay you planned for this beforehand incase you ever lost your memory and you installed me with a quick summary of you and an entire memory bank of everything you've ever done. I'll send the data now."

'What does he mean he'll send the data?' the boy thought until he felt a tiny zap in his palm. He quickly closed his eyes due to the pain but when he opened them again he wasn't in the desert anymore.

When he looked around he seemed to be in a wide metallic room while hooked up to a giant machine. There where a bunch of other machines in there too hooked up to the wall 'probably something important' he thought.

"Of course there important, this is the inside of your soul!" he heard Tiny shout through speakers.

"Woah how did you know what I thinking Tiny?" the boy asked.

"I'm connected to your soul" Tiny answered like it was the simplest question in the world.

"Um right… so you said you were going to help me remember who I am?" the boy asked.

"Of course sending in data now" Tiny said as a fax machine started to work.

The boy walked over to the fax machine and when it finished he picked up the papers and started to read them. The first think he saw was a picture of a boy which he assumed to be him and had his data right next to it and read "skin tone: tan, hair color: brown, eye color: hazel, height: 5' 7", age: 17, nickname: TheBigK, real name: ! 7%$ #5%^3#, things done: $%753&*^ *&%&&^75 )$^0268…" as it continued to be just a bunch of symbols and numbers at random.

"Um Tiny, something is not right with this data you sent me. It has a bunch of numbers and symbols where my real name is and everything I've done is too." TheBigK asked.

"That should not be, I'll resend it again." Tiny said but the same results happened again. "Hmmm very strange let me see if I can go and find the source of the problem."

As soon as Tiny said that though a loud siren started to shout and red lights started to flash. "Intruder Alert! Denying Access." said a computer voice. After a couple seconds the siren and lights ended and everything was back to normal.

"Um Tiny what was that?" TheBigK asked rather wary for another lage siren to come on.

"I don't know. Something is denying me access to parts of your soul, but don't worry I'm sure it's just a glitch made from the fall." said Tiny.

"But without my past knowledge what am I supposed to do now?" TheBigK asked with uncertainty.

"Now I take objective Alpha and teach you how to use your powers" said Tiny.

"Training starts now."

* * *

And thats chapter one i'm going to slowly progress through the actual story plot so if any one wants to send me an idea for a side story before the next main story part can, but this part will probably be the shortest available because if anyone wanted to do something with the OC by himself has to tell me now before he meets the Titans because from there it will be harder to get him by himself (it's hard but not impossible ;). Also tell me what you think! As always constructive criticism and positive reviews are always welcomed! Until next time TheBigK1.


End file.
